


Dating For The Crowd

by mermaidtellstales



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidtellstales/pseuds/mermaidtellstales
Summary: Lucio and Hana end up in a tabloid claiming they're dating after a picture was sneakily taken. Instead of denying it, they roll with a made up relationship to get everyone off their collective asses.





	1. Roll With It

**Author's Note:**

> This began because I saw a thing about fake dating AUs, and thought who better to be in a fake relationship than the two celebrities? 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://mermaidtellstales.tumblr.com/

Lucio thought it was hilarious that his managers kept on his ass to find someone to date. Not marriage, it was apparently to soon for that. No, just a nice “hot” romance so that the press had something to go nuts over for a while. They didn’t even care of he liked whoever he dated.

“Come on, every celebrity needs a sexy and possibly scandalous affair!” The older man said, following him around back stage.

“I’m not gonna start a relationship for no good reason,” Lucio replied.

“But it’ll help boost sales!” The manager replied.

“If me kicking an evil organization out of Rio didn’t do the trick, I doubt dating someone will,” Lucio laughed. “Seriously, just stop with this shtick.”

“Mr. Lucio, sir,” a kid with a badge said, stumbling up. “Uh, um, D.va’s in the meet and greet room, she’s asking to meet you.” Lucio and his manager stopped dead in their tracks, getting excited for two completely different reason.

“I’ll leave you to meet with Miss D.va, you two kids don’t get into any trouble,” his manager said, backing away, a cheezy grin on his face. Lucio rolled his eyes and made his way to the meet and greet room, excited to meet one of his favorite gamers.

He walked in and was greeted by the Korean celebrity, who was wearing a blue sundress and one of the hoodies that was sold in the front lobby, the tag still attached to the sleeve.

“Hi, Hana Song, right?” He asked, walking over with his hand extended. “I’m a huge fan.” She grinned and shook his hand excitedly.

“I wasn’t expecting you to recognize me,” she admitted.

“Oh come on, you’re fantastic!” He said excitedly.

“Well, your music is, what’s above fantastic? I don’t know the word, but it’s definitely better!” She insisted. Lucio smiled, and the sound of boxes falling came from outside the door. He went over and opened it, to find his manager next to the surplus merchandise boxes that were now littered across the floor.

“Nosy much?” He asked before closing the door.

“Someone eavesdropping?” Hana asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“My manager,” He sighed. “That man doesn’t understand how to read a room.” Hana laughed a tiny bit, and they continued talking for a bit. Lucio getting gaming tips from Hana, and Hana telling him what themes in his songs really resonated with her.

And then both of their phones exploded.

“What in the world?” She muttered as they both pulled their phones out.

Social media was now ablaze thanks to a single somewhat blurry photo of the two of them in the room they stood in, captioned “Lucio and D.va rumored to be dating? Details in our new episode, coming out tomorrow!” Sent out by some trashy television show.

“I swear to god I’m firing my manager,” he said angrily.

“We just met and he’s throwing this around?” She asked, waving her phone. Lucio exasperatedly explained the situation, which she met with a mischievous grin.

“So, why don’t we mess with them a little bit?” She said with a conspiratorial whisper.

“How?” He asked.

 

The next morning, before the trash station could air the episode, the two announced that they’d been secretly dating over messages for the last two months and had just been able to meet in person at Lucio’s concert the night before. And that the person who had leaked the photo was no longer under Lucio’s employment.

Lucio’s second manager, who flew in after the first was fired, showed up and was ecstatic to hear the news that they were dating.

“We have got to capitalize this! The most inspiring artist of the age and one of the most important members of the Korean Military, oh I couldn’t have asked for any better material to work with!” He crowed upon entering Lucio’s hotel room.

“Nothing big,” Lucio begged. “We’re not serious yet.”

“Not serious?” His manager gasped. “She was wearing one of your hoodies in support! How is that not serious? She’s been a fan of yours since you got big, how is it not serious? So I’m thinking we contact her representatives, try and get some collaboration going. Maybe matching shirts? Oh! We can sell some of her merchandise at our stalls as a form of support for her!”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m asking you not to do,” Lucio said waving his hands around.

“There’s a charity gala in Numbani next week, you two absolutely have to be there for it!” His manager kept going, not seeing to be paying any attention. “Together! In coordinating clothes!”

“Oh boy,” Lucio mumbled. While his manager kept going, he texted Hana what had been suggested.

 _Oh good, you’re getting that too. Mine won’t shut up about it_. She replied.

_Is mine the only one saying we should go to the gala?_

_I wish. They keep showing me these neon green dresses I should wear._

“- and naturally we need to find you a suitable ring to propose with,” The manager said, snapping Lucio back into reality.

“Uh, getting ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?” Lucio asked. The manager barely heard him, and kept on planning the apparent, eventual wedding.


	2. Smoochie Smoochie

Naturally they ended up in Numbani two days before Lucio’s concert, and their managers met to discuss clothing options for the gala without asking either for input.

“When do you think they’re going to ask if you want to wear neon pink?” She whispered to him.

“I don’t think they are,” He laughed softly. “I’m just hoping they get us to wherever and the shop workers step in and say it’s a horrible idea. But I’m not worried how I’ll look in neon pink. I’m more worried about how you’ll look in neon green.”

“Saaaame,” she replied, making him laugh.

“Aw, look at you two lovebirds!” Lucio’s manager crowed. “So cute!”

“Lovebirds is a strong word,” Hana replied. “We’ve only been dating for a little while.”

“Nonsense! How many celebrities get married after six months? All of them!” He crowed.

“Yeah, pretty sure the divorce rate among celebrities that get married in the first year is ridiculously high,” Lucio commented.

“And D.va too young yet to be seen in a /serious/ relationship,” Her manager assisted. “She has young ladies looking up to her, so maybe it would be wiser for you two to have a long dating relationship before you think about marriage.”

“Oh thank god,” Hana sighed. “The way our conversation was going earlier I was worried you’d push for marriage soon.”

“No! We have your image to uphold!” Her manager snapped. Hana shrugged and pulled out her phone.

“Works for me,” She replied, replying to her co-worker’s message.

“Well, we still need to make sure people know this is genuine! Perhaps a kiss at the gala!” Lucio’s manager suggested.

“Uh, isn’t it kind of tacky to do that at a charity gala?” Lucio asked. “I mean, I’m new to the game, but…”

“It’s definitely tacky,” Hana agreed. “I can’t tell you how many times other gamers would show up to charity competitions and use the coverage to publicize their business. And then we’d all gang up on them for trying to steal the show from the charities.”

“And we’re already going to be pulling a fair bit of attention since this the first time we’ll be seen out in public,” Lucio added. “So, maybe another time.”

“What about the concert?” Hana’s manager piped up. “If you bring her on stage for a bit, give her a kiss when she leaves, it’ll help ease the amount of press for the gala.”

“I mean, if you think it would work,” Lucio said, looking at Hana. She sighed in defeat.

“I feel like you’re pushing the kiss thing really fast, but if you insist,” She replied.

The Managers both beamed and continued talking about the gala.

Two days later Hana stood on the right wing of the stage, wearing one of the tee shirts she’d been allowed to raid from the merchandise boxes, excitedly watching Lucio perform to the huge crowd, forgetting that just before the break she was going to have to go stand in front of them and kiss him. It was fun for him too, every time he looked that way he saw her dancing and singing along.

About halfway through, he saw the managers wave at him and point at Hana from the sidelines.

“Alright ya’ll, we’re about to go on break so I want you all to meet someone important,” He said. The crowd got really excited, and then started screaming as Hana walked onto the stage. The entire stadium started chanting “D.va, D.va,” over and over while she walked up and wrapped her arm around his waist.

“Now, I want everyone to be nice to her, don’t go and scare her off,” He teased. “But I know you’re all amazing and wouldn’t do that to me, right?”

They didn’t get any conformation on that, because someone started a kiss chant. Soon enough the entire crowd was yelling “KISS! KISS! KISS!” at them. They exchanged a quick look, small shrug, and then he leaned in for a kiss.

Everyone screamed.

They pulled away and the chant started up again, making Hana laugh.

“No time guys, gotta get ready for the second half of the show!” He said with a grin. “See you guys in fifteen minutes!” The lights dimmed and he lead Hana off stage.

“That picture will be all over the place in the morning,” Lucio’s manager said excitedly. “Oh, imagine the publicity you’re going to get in the gaming circles!”

“Not sure that’s how that works, but sure,” Lucio laughed, running off to get ready while the managers spoke with Hana.

She came out on stage again at the end of the show to say goodbye to the crowd, who were very happy to get to actually hear from her.

“Well, at least they didn’t boo me off stage,” Hana said with a smile.

“Probably got some fans in the crowd that only ever got to see you on streams,” He replied.

“Probably,” she agreed, staying quiet for a moment.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a really good kisser?” He asked. She laughed.

“I was about to ask the same thing,” She replied. “I haven’t kissed that many people, so no. quirks of being younger.”

“Bold of you to assume that I’ve kissed more people just cause I’m older,” He laughed.

Neither of them were sure at that point what to do about knowing that the other thought they kissed good.


End file.
